Présentation officielle
by Kiss-Suki
Summary: ou comment Grimmjow va-t-il réussir à passer une soirée entre amis sans tuer quelqu'un ? GrimmIchi


Bonsoir ! Voilà un petit OS que j'ai écrit pour le concours organisé par Natsuki-kuun. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire bien evidemment mais avant tout, je souhaiterais attirer votre attention sur le fait que c'est un GrimmIchi et que je pense que je n'en referais pas : Grimmjow n'est pas un perso' avec lequel j'aime bien écrire… (et puis Ichigo est déjà avec Sôsuke lol)

Bon, voilà : appréciez-bien ! ^^

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« T'as intérêt à te tenir tranquille ce soir !

- Ouais, ouais… T'inquiète pas…

- Je rigole pas, Inoue est bien gentille de t'inviter alors qu'elle ne sait même pas que c'est toi mon petit ami. Elle s'attend à tout sauf à toi !

- Ouais, c'est bon. Elle va pas me faire chier la rouquine…

- Je te rappelle que moi aussi je suis roux et que t'es pas en position de te foutre de sa gueule « Monsieur « j'ai les cheveux bleus naturellement » !

- Eh ! Te fous pas de mes cheveux toi, tu sais pas à quel point je suis fier de leur couleurs !

- oh si je sais, parce monsieur cherche toujours pendant des heures _le_ meilleur shampoing pour "préserver son bleuté naturel". »

Ichigo et Grimmjow marchaient dans une ruelle de Karakura. Ils se disputaient quelque peu mais c'était tellement courant dans leur couple qu'ils n'y faisaient même plus attention . Et puis, Ichigo savait pertinemment que Grimmjow ne pouvait pas se passer de lui comme lui ne pouvait plus vivre sans l'ancien espada.

Ils se rendaient à une fête organisé par Orihime. Ichigo avait avoué être en couple avec un homme, ce qui avait bien entendu brisé les rêves de la pauvre jeune femme, mais elle s'en remit rapidement. Elle avait même décidé d'inviter tout ses amis chez elle : il y allait avoir Ishida, Chad ainsi que Rukia et Renji qui venaient spécialement de la Soul Society pour la soirée. C'était une très bonne occasion pour qu'enfin ils comprennent que Grimmjow n'était pas quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais et qu'il pouvait être drôle et charmant comme il l'était quand ils se sont retrouvé enfin, à sa manière !

Grimmjow était venu s'installer quelques temps plus tard avec Ichigo dans un appartement que le shinigami avait loué après ses études de médecine. L'arrancar enchaînait quant à lui les petits boulots, essayant tant bien que mal à s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie humaine mais il tenait à aider financièrement le jeune homme. Il vivait dans le monde d'Ichigo grâce à un gigai fournit par Urahara qui avait trouvé leur histoire « naïve et touchante ». Le marchand s'était mit à glousser derrière son éventail en voyant les deux amants s'éloigner main dans la main pour commencer une nouvelle vie.

Ils marchaient vers l'appartement d'Orihime mais ils avaient tout de même prit le temps de s'arrêter au magasin du coin pour acheter quelques bouteilles d'alcool pour la soirée.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant l'immeuble d'Orihime et Ichigo prit Grimmjow à part et posa ses mains sur les hanches du hollow :

« Bon, Grimmjow, on récapitule : on ne frappe pas, on insulte pas, on ne défonce pas le mobilier d'Inoue, on ne lance pas de ceros à tout va, on ne fait pas ses griffes sur le canapé…

- Oui, c'est bon, j'ai compris…

- Ne prend pas ça à la légère Grimm' s'il te plait… Mes amis sont très important pour moi et tu le sais.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'vais faire d'mon mieux mais j'te promet rien ! » ricana Grimmjow avant d'embrasser le shinigami pour le rassurer et en profiter un petit peu.

Ils montèrent les escaliers et, alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte d'Orihime, Ichigo devint mal à l'aise: et s'ils n'acceptaient pas Grimmjow ? Il chassa toutes mauvaises pensées de sa tête et appuya sur la sonnette. Quelques instants, plus tard, la jeune femme ouvrit la porte et sursauta quand elle reconnu Grimmjow aux cotés d'Ichigo.

« Mais… Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? »

Ichigo soupira discrètement et entra dans l'appartement en faisant la bise à son amie, toujours un peu troublée par l'ancien-espada. Grimmjow entra à son tour sans dire bonjour à la jeune femme, suivant de près son petit-ami. De toutes façons, Orihime était encore bouché bée alors lui faire la bise ou pas n'aurait pas changé grand chose.

Ils entrèrent tout deux dans le salon où tout les invités étaient déjà réunis, Ichigo attrapa Grimmjow par la main pour qu'il soit à ses cotés et prononça d'une voix forte et déterminé :

« Voilà, je vous présente Grimmjow, mon petit ami. »

Il s'en suivit un silence polaire avant que Renji ne prenne la décision de briser la glace en ricanant :

« Je vous ai dit que ça allait être lui le dominé… »

Sa blague n'eu pas l'effet escompté et en plus, il se fit rappeler à l'ordre par Shûhei, son petit ami qui était finalement présent à la soirée.

« Eh oh ! Fais pas chier ma fraise, toi ! C'est pas de sa faute s'il adore se faire dominer ! crût bon de rajouter Grimmjow même s'il l'enfonçait encore plus.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à l'instant Grimm' ?

- De ne pas frapper tes amis ?

- Oui mais je t'ai dit aussi de ne pas te faire remarquer ! » cria Ichigo en frappant le crâne du hollow.

- Mais c'est lui qu'a commencé ! se défendit tant bien que mal l'arrancar.

La bonne humeur reprit dans la salle suite à cette altercation et ils s'assirent tous autour de la table basse où Orihime avait préparé des légumes et des biscuits apéritifs. Il ne manquait plus que l'alcool apporté par le couple. Une fois servi, ils se mirent à poser des questions aux deux derniers arrivants.

« Alors, comment est-ce que vous vous êtes rencontré ? demanda Orihime.

- Alors tu vois, ton « Kurosaki-kun » est allé sur « j'adopte-un-espada. com » et il m'a retrouvé ! Tu devrais essayer, tu pourras sûrement retrouver Ulquiorra comme ça… railla Grimmjow avant de se prendre un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part d'Ichigo.

- Fais pas attention à lui Inoue, c'est lui qui est venu vers moi il y a deux ans à peu près. Il voulait me remercier de l'avoir sauver au Hueco Mundo, malgré son insupportable fierté mal placée. Ensuite, on a parlé, je l'ai invité au resto' plusieurs fois et au bout de quelques mois, il m'a embrassé alors qu'on avait jamais flirté avant et qu'on avait jamais parlé de ça. Finalement, je me suis dit qu'il était pas si mal que ça alors j'ai décidé de tenter le coup.

-C'est trop mignon ! répliqua Rukia avant de donner un coup de coude à Renji. C'est plus mignon que ta déclaration à deux balles, t'as pas été trop déçu Hisagi ?

- J'était bien content quand il m'a avoué son amour dans les bains réservés aux vice-capitaine, Rukia, tu sais… »

Renji soupira avant de donner une tape sur la tête de son petit-ami :

« Surtout que cet abruti m'avoue le soir même qu'il avait craqué pour un arrancar à la bataille de la fausse Karakura, Ggio Vega à ce qu'il paraît…

- J'ai préféré être honnête avec toi, nuance !

- Ggio ? C'est une vrai traînée ce mec : il s'est tapé Tesla, Sun-Sun, Ilforte et même moi ! rétorqua Grimmjow en vidant son verre de Vodka à peine servi.

Ichigo grimaça légèrement en imaginant « sa » panthère dans les bras d'un autre.

« C'était vraiment un bon coup en tout cas… Pas autant que moi mais tout le monde sait que je suis une putain de bête de sexe !

- Quel langage fleuri… marmonna Ishida.

- Eh le mec à lunettes, c'est quoi cette expression de merde ? « un langage fleuri », fit il en imitant l'air hautain du Quincy, je t'imagine très bien en train de parler avec la rousse en faisant : « Je vais mettre des fleurs à tout les balcons… Mon Dieu que c'est champêtre ! » » hoqueta Grimmjow entre deux fou rires.

Même Ichigo ne pût s'empêcher de sourire à la façon dont son petit ami imitait parfaitement le brun. Il donna juste un petit coup sur la tête du hollow qui ne pût s'empêcher de sourire au médecin en lâchant un « Quoi ? » d'une voix qui trahissait sa culpabilité.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien avant de prendre place à table. Ichigo et Grimmjow se mirent bien sûr côte à côte, pour « veiller à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise » selon le shinigami. Orihime leur apporta un de ses fameux plats : le curry au chocolat accompagné de ses petits lardons brûlés et de ses fraises finement coupées. Elle servi la nourriture dans les assiettes prévu à cet effet et en plaça une devant Grimmjow qui ne pût retenir une grimace de dégoût en sentant le curry de la jeune femme. Remarquant l'expression de son amant, Ichigo lui demanda :

« Grimmjow, fais honneur au plat d'Inoue et commence à manger : tu vas me dire comment c'est… »

Grimmjow en goûta une bouchée avant de l'avaler rapidement sans essayer de mâcher ou d'en apprécier la saveur. Pourtant, vu le dégoût qu'il semblait éprouver, Ichigo imagina le pire quant à la comestibilité du plat.

Il goûta à son tour le curry mais néanmoins, il ne le recracha pas par politesse envers Orihime. Mais ce qu'il redoutait le plus, c'était la réaction de Grimmjow. Le connaissant, il crierait que le plat est dégueulasse et ainsi, il donna un coup de coude à l'arrancar en prévention et celui-ci comprit le message et se tût

Ils en profitèrent tous deux du moment où Orihime alla dans la cuisine pour aller chercher des condiments pour en remettre un petit peu dans le plat. Bien sûr, tout les autres imitèrent le couple.

« Grimmjow, tu as adoré mon plat, je vois ça : je t'en ressers un petit peu ?

- Mmm… Non merci, c'était très bon la rouquine mais j'ai un peu trop mangé à l'apéro… » déclina l'arrancar étrangement poli. Ichigo ne pût s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

Ensuite, Ishida sortit le plat qu'il avait préparé pour qu'enfin les convives puissent réellement manger. Ils discutèrent pendant près d'une heure et voyant que son amant s'ennuyait, le jeune médecin demanda à Orihime :

« Inoue, est-ce que Grimmjow peut aller regarder la télé dans ta chambre ? J'ai l'impression qu'il s'ennuie…

- Pas de problème, Kurosaki-kun.

- Aller viens Grimm ' ! »

Ichigo se leva en prenant son petit ami par la main avant de l'emmener dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Travaillant comme _idol_ , elle gagnait bien sa vie et elle avait ainsi une grosse télé à écran plat accroché au mur. Grimmjow s'assit sur le bord du lit et attrapa la hanche d'Ichigo pour le ramener contre lui.

« Je me suis bien comporter pour l'instant ? demanda-t-il avec un air anxieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- A part le coup d'Ulquiorra qui a dût blesser Inoue et l'imitation d'Ishida, je dois dire que je m'attendais à pire… rassura le jeune homme en embrassant Grimmjow pour le féliciter. A tout à l'heure, fais pas de bêtise surtout. »

Grimmjow alluma la télévision et tomba sur une émission où les candidats devaient traverser un parcours du combattant. S'ils y arrivaient sans encombre, il gagnaient une forte somme d'argent ou bien ils se prenaient les obstacles en « pleine poire » selon Grimmjow. Il aimait beaucoup cette émission et les amis se réunissant dans le salon l'entendait souvent crier « C'est le caméraman qu'à pas sauter assez loin! » ou bien « Mais quel abruti ! Cours ! Cours ! ».

Vers vingt-trois heures, Ichigo alla chercher Grimmjow dans la chambre d'Inoue et le retrouva allongé sur le lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je réfléchissais…

- Part rapport à quoi ?

- A toi… Je me demandais comment est-ce que j'allais te prendre ce soir… »

Ichigo s'allongea aux cotés de son amant et l'embrassa avant de lui donner une tape sur le front. Grimmjow lui lança un de ses fameux sourires avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres.

« On y va, je suis fatigué et puis Chad est déjà parti, Inoue commence tôt demain matin.

- Ouais deux secondes, attend. Je regarde la fin de ça. »

Un candidat venait d'échouer lamentablement à une épreuve où il devait citer le théorème de Thalès sur une ardoise et s'il échouait, il tombait dans l'eau. La présentatrice l'interviewait :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- J 'avais la flemme de marquer le théorème…

- Alors vous avez fait comment ?

- J'ai noté « Thalès le sait ». »

Grimmjow secoua la tête.

« Non mais vraiment, quel abruti ! Il ne connaît même pas le théorème de Thalès le con !

- Et quel est-il ce fameux théorème monsieur Jaggerjack ?

- C'est facile : a² + b² = c² le tout dans un triangle rectangle bien évidemment, dit-il d'un ton confiant.

- Bien joué Einstein, sauf que ça, c'est le théorème de Pythagore. C'est bien d'essayer d'apprendre les maths mais faut pas se tromper. » répondit Ichigo en réconfortant son amant avec un nouveau baiser.

« Allez viens, laissons Inoue tranquille… »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la l'entrée où ils saluèrent les amis d'Ichigo avant de sortir dans la rue où ils se tinrent la main. Après tout, si quelqu'un cherchait à les embêter, Grimmjow se ferait un plaisir de lui régler son compte. Cependant, le hollow prit le temps de glisser son visage dans le cou du jeune médecin pour humer son parfum.

« Arrête Grimm', tu me chatouille…

- Mmm… J'ai hâte de rentrer à l'appart' pour qu'on puisse se glisser sous la couette.

- Oui, c'est vrai que je suis plutôt fatigué…

- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'avais dit t'à l'heure ? Comment est-ce que je vais te prendre ce soir ?

- Monsieur Jaggerjack a envie de me faire l'amour, voyez-vous ça… Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'échangerait pas les rôles ce soir ?

- Moi, dominé ? Tu rêves ! C'est toi qui est parfait pour ce rôle ! Rien qu'à voir ton petit cul qui se dandine, j'ai envie de te sauter. »

Ichigo rougit encore plus quand Grimmjow glissa sa main sur les fesses du jeune homme qu'il massait sans aucune pudeur. Ichigo arrêta la main baladeuse pour la porter à sa hanche.

« Garde ça pour tout à l'heure…

- Ca veux dire qu'il y aura un « tout à l'heure » ? demanda l'ex espada, pendu aux lèvres de son petit-ami.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien te refuser… »

Grimmjow sourit de plus belle et rapprocha encore plus le corps de son amant du sien. Il allongea d'autant plus le pas qu'il commençait déjà à glisser sa main sous le tee-shirt du shinigami en caressant son dos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà ^^ C'est mignon je trouve… Je suis plutôt content car j'ai réussi à placer toutes les phrases obligatoires, j'ai réussi à mettre un peu d'humour…

J'espère que ça vous a plût ! Si Vous aimez bien (et que les rewiews vont dans ce sens), je vais peut être en écrire un autre OS pour me conforter dans mon jugement. Décidément, je n'aime que le IchiAi lol

A bientôt pour la suite de Digression ^^


End file.
